Chain grab
A chain grab (also chain throw) refers to a series of grabs and throws that the victim cannot escape. Generally, a player throws the opponent a specific direction (most commonly down or forward), chases the opponent's directional influence, and grabs the opponent while they are still in midair and before they can tech. Sheik and the Ice Climbers are examples of characters who rely heavily on chain grabs. Generally, Fast-fallers, heavyweights, and large characters tend to be more vulnerable to chain grabs than floaty characters, lightweights, and smaller characters. In Crusade, a character cannot be grabbed while in hitstun, so true chaingrabs require frame-perfect precision to work. Also, it is posible to air dodge out of any chaingrab, although this usually results in the character getting grabbed again. Super Smash Bros. Crusade *Meta Knight can chain grab every character to moderate/high damage depending on the character with his down throw. Considered to be the most reliable chain grab in the game. *Samus can chain grab with her down throw every character until moderate damage. *Link can chain grab with up throw and down throw, though the latter must be used next to a wall to chain grab reliably. *Captain Falcon can chain grab with his down throw until moderate percentages, when it becomes escapable. Can lead to a Knee. *Lucario's Force Palm, while not a grab in terms of button input, is essentially a chaingrab. It only works when Lucario is at very low damage. Lucario can also chain grab with down throw. *Mega Man can perform a chain grab, but only with a Rock Ball nearby. Since this situation is so hard to set up, it is not considered a good competitive move, although it can rack up heavy damage should it succeed. *Evil Ryu's dthrow is a chian grab and can lead to his EX Zanku Hadouken, allowing Evil Ryu to easily rack up damage if he gets a grab and possibly even a KO. One of the most reliable chain grabs and combo starters in the game as it can pretty much lead to any combo. *Ryu's up throw chains into itself. His D-throw also chains into itself at low percentages. *Mewtwo can chain grab with Dthrow until moderate percentages. Can chain grab Ryu until 75%. Shadow Ball or fair are almost always used as finishing moves for this chain grab. *Mach Rider can chain grab with Dthrow until moderate percentages until it becomes escapble. It can lead to dair spike, making it similar to Falco's chain grab from Brawl. His fthrow can also chain grab though its harder than dthrow chain grab. *Fox can perform a chain grab with Fthrow and Dthrow, though down throw is more reliable. Similar to Mach Rider. *Pikachu can chain grab with down throw until low percentages, though can chain grab certain characters to moderate percentages. Forward throw is also a chain grab, more reliable than down throw can be a sequential chain with fair. *Gooey can chain grab many characters with down throw and can lead to an fair spike, making it similar to Mach Rider's chain grab. *Goku can chain grab with down throw until moderately low percentages and can be used to set-up an edge-guard, uair spike or fair spike. *Waluigi can chain grab with down throw until moderate percentages. It works similar to Captain Falcon's chain grab. *Toad can chain grab with down throw until moderately low percentages and can lead to fair spike. *Mario can chain grab with down throw until low percentages and can lead to his uair combos. *Peach can chain grab with down throw and it can also lead to uair or fair. *Chun-Li can chain grab with down throw certain characters until moderately high percentages while at the same time comboing with them with fair disjoint. *Toon Link can chain grab until low percentages with down throw. *Kirby can psuedo chain grab with forward throw, though it is unreliable, and can lead to uair combos. Category:Advanced Techniques